


It's Valentine's Day, Spider-Hubby!

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Week, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This in Like a Day and a Half, Irondad, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Peter is 27, Spideypool - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wade is 32, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Valentine's week with Spideypool and the Avengers.Spiderman thinks it's about time the team finds out about his husband, if only so they'll finally learn to take his romantic advice seriously. His life is never that simple.





	1. 𝓈𝒶𝓉𝓊𝓇𝒹𝒶𝓎

Peter isn't a secretive guy.

Okay, well maybe he is, but he's not particularly _good_ at it. May, MJ, Ned, and Harry all found out he was Spider-Man before he ever got the chance to tell them. He had worked with Daredevil once and the guy noticed his heartbeat on the street, because unexpectedly he's a blind lawyer and Peter had happened to walk by his firm. He'd even told Deadpool after 2 years of team-ups because the merc had been paid to kill Peter Parker.

Okay, so Peter _is_ secretive, kinda, but it just never seems to really work out.

He's 27 and in a week, he will have been a part of the Avengers initiative (officially) for 5 years. And he's proud to say that none of _them_ know who he is, but he knows it's only because he works for Mr. Stark and it's hard to match goofy Peter Parker with the cool Spider-Man and he doesn't mind it.

He's even made a habit of hanging out with the some of the Avengers (in costume) when they aren't all working. Currently he's made a game out of throwing webbed objects at Thor to watch him hit them with his hammer, when Tony walks in he has to dodge Thor's hammer only to be hit in the face with a newspaper ball covered in webbing. He heaves a deep sigh but doesn't say anything.

Peter thinks maybe he's the only one who's figured it out. He's been working at Stark Industries since he was 15, after he got bit by that goddamn spider over at Oscorp. Tony has a bit of a soft spot for him and it extends to his wall-climbing alter ego. He doesn't know how he feels about being so easy to detect.

"Sorry, Tony," Spiderman says, because only _Peter_ calls him Mr.Stark.

 

"No problem, kid."

 

Peter knows it's a term of endearment, but something about it makes him huff a breath anyway. He's not a kid, hasn't been for a while now.

"What's wrong, Stark," Thor says turning when Tony comes further into the room only to flop onto the couch with his hands in his hair. He's tossing Mjolnir from hand to hand, staring down at the other man perplexed.

 

"Yeah, we're your team. Whatever's going on, we're here to help," Cap says from the table, devouring a double decker sandwich.

 

"Valentines day is coming up and—" Tony begins before he pops up and turns to look at Hawkeye in the kitchenette, nursing a cup of coffee. "You're married, aren't you, Legolas?"

 

"Last I checked," he responds, narrowing his eyes but shrugging.

 

"How're the kids?"

 

"What d'you want, Tony?"

 

"I proposed to Pep last year, but we aren't getting married 'til Christmas. She wants a winter wedding. But Valentines day is coming up and I want to do something special for her but I'm at a complete loss for what to do. What's more special than an engagement?" He tilts his head back against the couch. Closing his eyes and rubbing a hand down his face.

 

"Well you could always have a night in?" Peter supplies from beneath the mask, because _Spiderman_ isn't the mushy romantic type. "Get her some flowers and watch some movies. Cook dinner. You said your mother taught you how to make homemade pasta when you were younger, so you could do that. Just show her you care."

The room is quiet for a moment as Tony stares at him blinking slowly, then Clint snorts.l

"Since you're askin', I usually just leave the kids with Nat and take Laura out some place nice. Buy her something pretty that catches her eye."

 

"You know what, Barton, you're right. Pep did like that dress I bought her for her birthday. I can just take her out, have her pick something."

 

"That's a terrible idea," Peter says.

 

"So what do you usually do for your girlfriend, Underoos?" Tony asks, and it's almost as if he really wants to know.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend," Peter says. Because he doesn't. He has a _husband_. Who is goofy and loud and annoying, but still a damn romantic. He likes to think they're the masters of romance out of the suits, but he doesn't tell them that. He can't.

 

"Wife?" Stark says with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"No, but-" Peter stops as his phone starts ringing. The tune is loud and obnoxious and he can't quite think of where he's heard it before, but then he's sighing into the receiver. "Hey, DP...Yes. Maybe. No, you can't unalive the kid for running over your foot with his skateboard. Are you drunk? Where the fu- Don't move, I'm on the way." Peter sighs again as he hangs up the phone. "I have to go, Deadpool is in need of a moral compass. _Again_."

Once he flings himself from the window, Tony turns back to Clint and Steve, but Sam is in the corner shaking his head.

"Should I make reservations for an early dinner or a late dinner?" Tony asks just as Sam opens his own mouth.

 

"Did Spiderboy almost say fuck?"

 

-§-

 

"What the fuck, Wade?" Peter says, pulling his mask off as he stomps into their apartment, his husband pouting behind him.

 

"The world is spinning, baby boy, don't walk away from me." Wade says, his own mask still in place even if his suit is torn to shreds and covered in blood.

 

"Stop drinking with Weasel," Peter says like he does every time this happens, still walking away. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."

They've been married for 8 years, together for almost a whole decade and this happens at least once a month.

"What if I'm not! What if this is the time the alcohol poisoning finally ends me? The final death!" Wade has come further into the apartment, the door closed and locked behind him. He follows Peter into their bedroom and wraps his arms around his waist, whining. "Take care of me, Petey."

 

"Go shower, Wade."

 

"This feels a lot more like Avengers aimed anger," Wade says, but he does let go and move into the adjoining bathroom. "Tell Dr. Deadpool all about it."

 

"I just forget that we haven't worked together that long and they don't know much more about Spider-Man besides the fact that he's helpful in a fight."

 

"You're helpful with a lot of other things too, babe," Wade says, peeking his head out of the bathroom and wiggling his hairless eyebrows, his mask long forgotten in the laundry.

 

"Shut up, Perv." Peter is laying back in the bed with his arm over his eyes and a small smile on his face, but when he looks back at Wade, he notices that his scars look really raw today. He motions towards them. "Is that why you went drinking?"

Wade shook his head and moved back into the bathroom. The shower starts running, but he's left the door open so they can keep talking even if he can't look Peter in the eyes right now.

"It's Domino's birthday tomorrow, but she's gonna spend it with her mom. We had a send-off birthday party."

 

"Oh, why didn't you remind me? I would have stopped by." The corners of his mouth are downturned.

 

"And have to introduce Spider-Man as my _kind_ _of_ _best_ _friend_ to almost the entirety of his free rogues gallery. No stress, baby boy."

 

"Do you want me to put some ointment on your sores when you're done?" Peter says instead of a thanks.

 

"You're too good to me, Petey," jokes Wade, but his happiness is palpable even through the moist and foggy room.


	2. 𝓈𝓊𝓃𝒹𝒶𝓎

He's on patrol when he decides to order some flowers for delivery. He gets a bouquet of azaleas because Wade's somehow allergic to roses. Then he's back to watching the streets. When he goes to check in and hang out with the rest of the Avengers for a bit, they're in complete chaos.

Thor is nowhere to be found, he's somewhere upstate in New Asgard. Natasha has Clint pinned to the walls with daggers. Cap is looking through a book of floral arrangements and crying. Bruce is two shades of green too close to hulking out. And Tony is sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Peter clears his throat.

"Did I miss something?"

 

"Pepper thinks it's going to be too much of an ' _appearance_ ' if we go out Thursday. Capsicle is trying to buy the perfect flowers for who knows. And Clint laughed when Nat said she had a date."

 

"Oh." He walks up to the ceiling and sits there so he is out of the immediate danger zone. "Congratulations, Nat. But uh- why is Dr. Banner so...green."

 

"Sam keeps popping in to throw things at him," Tony says and as if on cue, Sam Wilson is peeking into the lounge area and tossing sweet heart candies at him. He nods.

Peter focuses on Clint first. His predicament is the most troubling.

"Why don't you have a family day?" Peter says sagely. "You could spend the day going to all the touristy spots the kids have never been, maybe go on the ferry then go out for dinner."

 

"Having a family day doesn't seem very romantic to me, kid," Clint says, still pinned.

 

"Your kids deserve to know you love them too, right?"

Clint doesn't look totally sold on the idea, but he's been silent for long enough thinking it over that Natasha cuts him down and walks out of the room with a pat on Spiderman's head. He fixes his gaze on Tony next, tries to help the guy come up with a plan B, but everything he says is met with speculation. He gives up soon after.

Steve won't tell anyone who the flowers are for so he can't very well help him either.

Sam's met some smart science loving girl at the Café but Bruce won't help him impress her with his limited knowledge of science. Peter's sentiment for him to be himself falls onto deaf ears. He's almost glad Wade calls when he does.

"Hey 'Pool. Yeah, I'm on my way now." He looks around at the less chaotic mess of pitiful Avengers and stands up, stretching before walking back down the wall and towards the open window. "Deadpool's looking for me. It's video game night!" he says excitedly. He doesn't know what possesses him to tell them that, but he does and it's like a small weight is off of his shoulders and he wants to share more, but he doesn't. He's out the window and swinging off to their place.

 

-§-

 

"I don't know why you don't just tell them you're married," Wade says, his head in Peter's lap while they play Mario Kart.

 

"It just never feels like the right time," responds Peter. "Then they're going to want to know to who and I don't want to quit my job just because they don't like you. They barely know you and the few times I've ever heard them talk about you it's about how unpredictable you are."

 

"I don't care what the A-Team says about me, baby boy. You know that."

Peter pauses the game and looks down into Wade's mix-matched eyes.

"But I don't like the way they talk about you. I'm not going to just stand there and listen to it."

 

"I'm not forcing you to tell them, Petey-Pie, I'm just saying maybe you'd feel better if you did, but you shouldn't quit your job for me."

 

"You did," Peter murmurs.

 

"I was running around murdering people for cash in my free time. Now I'm doing the same thing but for SHIELD. I just got new management, and you know it." He's smiling up at Peter. "We both did. You're not a vigilante anymore. You're a big bad Avenger now, snookums!"

 

"I'm going to tell them," Peter says softly. Then he brightens up. "Any plans for Thursday?"

 

"I'll have to check. My husband sent the most beautiful flowers to my SHIELD office requesting a date. Any secret trysts will have to be postponed until after."

Peter snorts.

"Seems the romantic type, this husband of yours."

 

"Disgustingly so," Wade says smiling up at him.

 

"Must get so boring."

 

"No, the sex is fantastic. He can do this thing with his tongue-"

He's cut off when Peter kisses him and aforementioned tongue finds its way into Wade's mouth. They head into the bedroom, the game long forgotten.

When they're both sweating and glowing and tired, they snuggle into each other and Wade cards a hand through his hair.

"When I tell them about us," Peter says and somewhere between the couch and their third romp through the sheets, he's decided that he _will_ tell the Avengers, "I'm going to tell them who I am too."

 

"Are you sure? Your secret identity is like your whole shtick!"

 

"I only had it to protect everyone, but May's gone now. Ned's off in LA coding video games, MJ's in London doing whatever it is that she does when no ones watching and Harry's in a mental hospital. You're the only one left for me to protect, and you can protect yourself."

Wade doesn't say anything, he simply leans over, kiss Peter softly on the forehead and urges him to get some sleep.

"You know I love you, don't you, Wade? That I'd do anything for you? I'd hang up the suit if you really wanted me to."

 

"Of course I do, Petey. And you have to know I'd do the same for you."

Peter hums in agreement as he drifts off to sleep, pulling Wade even closer to him and putting a leg over his hip to find comfort. They fall asleep like that. Clinging to each other like letting go would be the end.


	3. 𝓂𝑜𝓃𝒹𝒶𝓎

Wade isn't next to him when Peter wakes up in the morning. The sheets are cold when he reaches a hand out. He realizes that it's Monday and Wade has to go in hours before him, though he usually wakes him up to say bye. He growls when his alarm goes off for the third time and he has to force himself out of bed, into the shower then into his clothes and lab coat before taking the subway to Stark Industries. He texts Wade on the way.

 

_where are you? did you have a job this week?_

 

**nope. its a surpriseeeeee!!!1!1**

 

Peter rolls his eyes fondly and puts his phone back into his pocket a small smile on his face the whole ride ready to get into his lab so he can finish work and go see Wade for lunch.

Deadpool is in his lab when he walks in and he freezes at the door, because why hadn't Wade told him this last night. Surprise or not, his face must scream castration because Deadpool is rushing to explain even as Tony stands off to the side with an indistinguishable yet confused expression.

 

"He~y, Petey-Pie, how's it hanging?"

 

"Wade," Peter says seriously with his arms crossed. "Why are you here? At my job? With my boss?"

 

"Surprise!" Wade says happily pulling a bundle of gardenias from behind his back. "I bought you flowers."

Peter can feel the blush and the dopey smile creeping onto his face even as he tries to hide it behind his hands.

"I hate you," he says walking over slowly to take the flowers and lean up on his toes to press a kiss to Wade's cheek over the mask. "Thanks, Wade, they're beautiful."

Mr. Stark clears his throat.

"I was just trying to make sure he wasn't bothering you. You're okay, right, kid?"

 

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Wade is mostly harmless."

Even Deadpool snorts at that and Stark motions between them.

"So- uh...how long has this been going on, exactly?"

 

"10 years?" Peter says like a question, but he's sure of it and shrugs. "I used to work at the Bugle for a few extra bucks when I wasn't interning here and he came in demanding to know who took the really good pics of _'Spidey's Ass'_." The air quotes paired with his blank face shows how impressed he had been with the event.

 

"But we've been married for almost 8," Deadpool says happily while sitting on one of the steel tables and swinging his feet. He pulls Peter in by the waist to lay his face in the crook of the slightly younger man's neck and breathe in deeply. Peter sighs affectionately.

 

"Shouldn't you be at work, Wade?"

 

"Got bored. Wanted to see you."

 

"Go to work, you big baby." Peter says as he pulls away and kisses his husband's masked forehead. "Thank you for the flowers, but I'll see you for lunch."

Wade drops from the table to stretch then he's at the door. He points back at him.

"Only because I love you."

 

"Bye, Wade," insists Peter as the man groans and stomps away to the elevator. Peter starts moving over to the cabinets to see if he has anything to put the flowers in when he notices someone is still in the room with him. "Uh...did you need anything else Mr. Stark?"

 

"You're married to Deadpool?" he seems to be stuck between awe and confusion.

 

"Yeah?" Peter asks.

 

"And have been for the last 8 years?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why didn't I get an invite to the wedding?"

 

"Oh," Peter huffs through a partial laugh, "We didnt have one. We just went to the courthouse. Aunt May and our daughter- she's his biological daughter- were there. We were just too busy for a wedding then May had gotten sick..." He shrugs.

 

"You're a good kid, Peter." Tony is looking at him very seriously, like he's a brand new person. "I know how rough things were for you when you lost May and I'm glad someone besides me and the other schmuck scientists here were able to help you through it. Don't tell him I said this, but you and Harley are like the sons I never had, ya know? So if you ever need anything or if you decide to actually have a big Stark Style wedding I'll pay for the whole thing." Peter opens his mouth to argue but Tony shakes his head. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. you deserve at least that much, okay?"

Peter yanks him forward and its probably the first time they've hugged since Peter was a teenager who kept having panic attacks at work because he could barely cope with his autism after Ben's death and he was full to the brim with anxiety. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Once Mr. Stark is gone, Peter finds a vase with no problem. By lunch both he and Wade are called into meetings until they're too tired to do much more than grab a coffee from the lobby and catch the elevators back to their respective zones.

 

-§-

 

When Peter gets home nearing 5:30, Wade is already there. Has probably been there for a few hours. He's wearing only his boxers, one sock and his mask. The tv is off, but Wade is staring at it. Peter closes the door softly behind him, hangs up his coat and pads over to the couch, tugging the bigger man into his lap and wrapping their arms around each other.

"You want to talk about it?" asks Peter quietly, but Wade shakes his head. "Okay, so I'll talk. I found a nice vase for your flowers. I'm ahead on my project so I could probably take a day off sometime this week if you wanted to sleep in. Oh and Mr. Stark says he's happy for us. Said I was like a son to him and if we ever wanted to have a big wedding he'd pay for it."

Wade squeezes Peter tighter.

"You'd wanna marry me in front of the whole world?" he whispers into Peter's shoulder.

 

"As many times as it takes," Peter agrees.

They sit there until Wade is ready to move and Peter carries him to bed, easing his mask off and tucking him into bed.

"I'm gonna shower. Do you need anything?"

Wade shakes his head and Peter goes into the bathroom. The silence is calm, even if Wade is in immense pain and the voices are ripping his skull apart, it's calmer knowing his husband is there and when Peter finally crawls into the bed with him, it's enough for them to both fall asleep wrapped up in each other.


	4. 𝓉𝓊𝑒𝓈𝒹𝒶𝓎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wade has an episode & peter is there to help him through it

Peter woke up at 6am to an empty bed and the sound of gunshots. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and rolls out of the bed. His bare feet padding across the floor as he comes to the bedroom door and watches Wade have an episode.

Their apartment is mostly sound proofed and they've designated one wall for target practice. Luckily thats the one Wade is aiming and screaming at. He's forced his Deadpool mask back on haphazardly but he's still only wearing his boxers and one sock.

Peter goes back in the room and puts on his webshooters before picking up the phone and leaving a message to call both he and Wade out for the day. It happens sometimes. Wade has voices and trauma and PTSD and who knows what else. Other times Wade calls them out because Peter has depression and trauma and anxiety and PTSD and a load of other smaller things that keeps him from getting out of bed in the morning.

He walks back into the living room.

"Wade-"

 

"How do you know my name?" says Wade and there's a threatening tone to his voice. Peter only heaves another sigh. He's stronger than Wade. Usually they both know this. "Why're you in my place? Who let you in here?"

 

"Deadpool, I need you to calm down, I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Likely story, sweet cheeks, but you don't look like you could hurt a depressed fly. Now why don't you tell me what you're really doing here." He's pointing the gun at Peter now and the younger man snaps, too tired to deal with his husband aiming a gun at his head at 6 in the fucking morning.

 

"Wade Winston Parker-Wilson, if you don't stop pointing that gun at me, I swear to-"

 

"Parker?" Wade cuts him off confused.

 

"For fucks sake," Peter says before he's webbing the gun out of Wade's hands and marching over to hold his wrists by his sides.

 

"You're cuter without your mask, Spidey," Wade says in awe, trying to reach up and touch his face, probably to brush his hair out of it, but Peter is using his strength to keep his hands by his sides. At least until he's less high strung.

 

"Your brains rebooting, do you want to sit or stand," says Peter resigned. Wade's body does this sometimes too, let's the cancer attack his brain until he's missing years of his life. Until he thinks he's trapped in chains and needs to naw his arms off to get free. Until he thinks he's back in Weapon-X training being abused and tortured and he screams himself hoarse.

 

"Standing's fine," he whispers yet somehow his voice is even softer when he asks: "Have you been here for one of these before?"

 

Peter only nods, as he lets his feet stick to the floor so he won't fall over from being so tired. His grip slackens on Wade's wrists.

"Like this? No mask?"

 

"No mask," Peter says affirmatively through a yawn.

 

"And you're still here?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"But _why_?"

 

"Love you," Peter says through another yawn, his forehead falling forward onto Wade's chest. He can feel Wade's breath stutter and his herat beat speed up.

 

"You- but- I don't even know your name, Webs," Wade sounds so distressed and Peter hates these moments. When Wade is reverted back to being unsure of where he stands with Peter. Of how much Peter cares about him. It makes him want to reach into Wade's very essence and kiss all the broken pieces better.

 

"It's Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker-Wilson." He can't help the little smile on his face when Wade sucks in another breath.

 

"Oh _god_ ," he says in reverence on the exhale. "We're married?"

Peter nods into his chest, but he's tired and he can feel his body relaxing now that Wade isn't running rampant around the apartment with a gun and no idea who he is.

 

"Come back to bed, babe, please."

 

"What if I wake up and this is all a dream? What if I wake up and you still hate me?"

 

"This isn't a dream and I don't hate you." Peter has wrapped his arms around Wade's waist and allowed himself to relax into his husband's warm body. "I never hated you."

 

"This has to be a dream," says Wade, but he wraps his arms around Peter anyway. "You're too good to have to deal with my shit all the time."

 

"Shut up. You have to deal with my shit too."

 

"I'd deal with anything if it meant I got to spend my life with you," Wade says and it's just so goddamn sappy that Peter punches him in the shoulder, though his cheeks are flaming red. "And you blush so beautifully, baby boy."

 

"Shut _up_ ," inists Peter, his cheeks still flaming as he lays his forehead back onto Wade's chest.

 

-§-

 

Peter wakes up on the couch, swaddled in blankets. Wade is sitting on the floor by his head, rubbing a hand through his hair. He yawns.

"What time is it?" he asks, his voice raspy from sleep.

 

"Almost 10."

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that."

 

"You were there for me, that's all that matters," insists the scarred man."You're always there for me."

 

"Feeling better then?" Peter asks, sitting up and scooting over so they can, very uncomfortably, both fit on the couch. He climbs over Wade a moment later so they're a bit more comfy.

 

"I remember, if that's what you mean."

 

"How's your weather then," asks Peter instead. _How're you feeling?_

 

"Bit cloudy. No Rain," Wade says shrugging. _Not the best, but I'll be fine._

 

"Anything I can do to help?"

 

"You know just being near you gives me clear skies." Wade still has his mask on so Peter can't tell for sure if he's lying, if there really is nothing he can do to help, but it doesn't feel like a lie and that's enough for him so he leans in and kisses the tip of Wade's nose through the mask.

 

"I love you too, you big sap."

In a few minutes he'll have to get up and make breakfast so they can both take their medicine, but for now they have each other and that's enough.


	5. 𝓌𝑒𝒹𝓃𝑒𝓈𝒹𝒶𝓎

They're doing daytime patrols when the Doom Bots start attacking the city so of course they're the first ones on the scene. By the time the small group of Avengers show up, Deadpool has lost a leg and a hand and he's slowly in the process of growing them back, but half of the bots are down.

"Spidey, look at me. I'm only half the man I used to be," Wade sings to him.

 

"Red, I swear to-" he stops at the sound of Iron Man's thrusters blowing a Doom Bot out of the sky.

 

"Look, Webs, the calvary is here!"

 

"We're practically all cleaned up now," he says petulantly in response, ripping the head off of a bot before using the body to knock three more out of commission. The closer the Avengers get he can hear his suit coms start to kick in until their all connected. Wade doesn't seem to notice however.

 

"I still think you're a dirty boy," he says in his raspy voice and Peter squeaks before lobbing a Doom head at him full force. He can hear someone holding back a laugh through their comms even as Wade starts complaining. "Holy fuck, Spidey, I think you bruised my kidneys.

 

"Team Comms, DP!"

 

"It's only Iron Dildo, Captain Ameri-hottie and his little Wingman."

 

"Always a pleasure, Deadpool," Cap says as polite as possible but he's blushing when Spiderman looks over at him.

 

"You bet it is."

 

"Stop flirting with Cap," Peter finds himself saying through an amused sigh.

 

"Sir, yes, sir!" Deadpool says happily, saluting with his nub. The bleeding has stopped, but his limbs are still barely recognizable. It's this second fact that has Peter scared when he's too far to get to the flashing Doom Bot that's headed for his husband.

 

"Red, please tell me you can get out of the way of that thing"

 

"Not fast enough," Wade says and he sounds both apologetic and resigned to his fate. Peter goes to swing over, but the bot is there before him. It explodes in a rain of metal shrapnel, one piece just large enough to pierce Deadpool's chest.

 

"For fucks sake!" Peter groans as the rest of the team finishes off the evil robots. He lands next to Wade and pulls the metal from his chest then sets about sitting him up and making him more comfortable so when he wakes up spouting blood from his lips he won't just choke.

Iron Man is next to him once the last Doom Bot is destroyed. His face plate is dissolving in seconds and he's talking with a similarly restrained but resigned voice.

"C'mon, kid, he can come to the tower. We can give him something more comfortable to wear while he heals."

Peter nods, but when Cap goes to help lift the body he simply throws Wade over his shoulder like he weighs nothing and shoots a web to the Avengers base. They arrive a short time later after Peter's already put Wade to bed in one of the extra rooms in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

Peter is in the kitchenette playing music and making tacos for whenever his husband wakes up when they enter the lounge. He's wearing sweatpants over his own suit, mask pulled up to the bridge of his nose so he can take a few bites of his lunch. His gloves are left abandoned on the coffee table.

"Where's Deadpool?" Tony asks immediately and it's the first time Peter has heard him sound almost genuinely concerned for the actively immortal SHIELD recruit.

 

"He's fine. Healing in a guest room." He motions to the counters around him full of enough taco material to feed a small army. He and Wade's metabolism is enough to eat a restaurant owner out of house and home, add a few super soldiers to that and he doesn't know what could happen. "I made him tacos."

Tony notices the glistening before anyone else. Peter decides later that it's probably because he's a nosey no-good know-it-all.

"Hey, is that a ring, Underoos?" he asks teasingly, coming over to start making his own taco. "I thought you said you weren't married."

 

"No," counters Peter, "I said I didn't have a _wife_."

Peter can see the gears turning in the older man's head ready to prove him wrong before he finally admits defeat.

"Touché."

Peter grins at him as Sam and Cap finally make their way into the kitchen to start eating.

It doesn't take much longer for Wade to wake up, but when he does he begs for Peter to fix him two tacos with everything while he tries to find the bathroom. Peter agrees and thankfully FRIDAY is there to direct him to the facilities. When he comes back, he sits down next to Peter with wet hands.

"I washed them this time, promise!" Wade says making grabby hands for his plate. Peter slides it over and watches as Wade lifts his mask, takes one bite and tries to cover his mouth in front of the other three heroes, but he only succeds in spreading the mess of grease and meat that was dripping down his scarred chin everywhere else.

Moving his hand out of the way, Peter grabs a napkin and wipes away the mess.

"You're disgusting, Red," Peter says, but it's dopey and fond and Wade grins at him, mouth still full of food.

 

"Thanks, Spidey, you really know how to treat a girl," says Wade happily before leaning over and placing a loud smacking wet kiss on his cheek.

Peter's blushing and has to pull his mask back down to hide it, but Wade is still smiling happily.

"I made Spider-Man blush!" Wade is cackling to no one in particular, but Sam and Cap both find it equally funny. Later when Clint comes in through the vents, following the smell of mexican food, he thinks so too.

None of them are paying much attention to Tony who is looking between Spider-Man and Deadpool in a bit of happy awe, because he has finally put it together and is berating himself over it. How could he not have seen it sooner? He'd think he was an idiot if he wasn't such a genius.


	6. 𝓉𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓈𝒹𝒶𝓎

When Peter steps into work at 9:15 instead of 9:00 he thinks he may just be off the hook, but then Tony Stark is standing in his lab with his eyebrows raised but looking otherwise unimpressed.

"You've been here since you were what, 21?"

 

"15."

 

"Even worse. You've been here for almost 12 years, correct me if I'm wrong, and I've just now figured it out." Tony is examining him and he can't find it in himself to be bothered. Wade's gas was deadly last night so he'd spent the night toughing it on the couch. "So what, you got tired of being the little guy and made a suit?"

 

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider over at Oscorp and just went with it," Peter says instead and he realizes that Tony isn't going to leave him alone until one of them eventually snaps. He resigns himself to working while also answering questions 12 years in the making.

 

"So you have powers? It isn't just a suit?"

 

"It is _not_ just a suit," he confirms. He checks that there is no one in the hall outside of his lab before jumping, twisting and landing on the ceiling.

 

"Impressive," says Tony grinning up at him. "I definitely thought that part was the suit."

Peter walks back down the wall and yawns.

 

"What about the webs?" Tony says then.

 

" _What_ about the webs?" Peter asks back.

 

"Are they homemade or biological?"

Peter shrugs as he speaks. "Both, I guess. My body naturally makes webbing but it's much stickier than what I can produce in the lab and if I use them too much I can risk like major dehydration. I just avoid them unless absolutely nothing else is available."

 

"Can I see?" asks Tony, bouncing on his feet like a 50 year old child.

 

"Sure, but can we do this later, sir? Tacos plus Deadpool means I slept on the couch."

 

"Of course, Underoos." Tony laughs while shaking his head. He goes to walk out before turning around. "Don't forget what I said. Stark Style. All you'd have to do was show up in a tux."

Peter cracks a grin and if the way Tony lights up is any indication that's all he was going for.

"Stark Style," Peter agrees. "I'll think about it."

He looks back again shaking his head amused.

"Spider-Man," he murmurs to himself with a chuckle, but Peter's superior hearing picks up on it and he's still smiling when Wade comes in looking pitifully apologetic during lunch time.

Wade is in full Deadpool regalia, minus the mask and he is holding up a bouquet of spider lilies, if only because he thinks they're funny and Peter loves them.

"Happy Anniversary, baby boy."

 

"Happy Valentine's day, Wade," Peter says looking at him in awe. "Did you come to work like that?"

Wade nods at him, but he's looking at a space on the floor and Peter can't help but reach forward and pull his husband into a kiss. Their mouths slotting together is perfect as always. Wade's lips are raw and dry and chapped, but Peter wouldn't have it any other way as he licks his way into the scarred man's mouth. They both peel away from each other after a few minutes of breathless making out to just breathe in each others air. Their foreheads are touching and Peter had his hands on either side of Wade's face and they're both smiling softly at each other.

"What was that for?" asks Wade still breathless.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Peter says, rubbing his thumbs across the rough texture of Wade's cheeks. He's staring into this mix-matched eyes, full of happiness, but terrified and he kisses the tip of Wade's nose. "You can put it on now, if you feel uncomfortable."

 

"Do you want me to put it on?" They're both talking so quietly as if being any louder will destroy this peacefulspace they've created between them.

 

"Never," he says honestly and watches as Wade shivers pleasantly.

 

"Then I won't wear it today."

 

"You don't have to do that for me," Peter says against his lips, before kissing him again. Wade hums his agreement before pulling away and looking Peter in the eyes again.

 

"But I want to."

Peter wants to just hold him, so he does and when lunch is over, Wade just makes himself comfortable watching his husband tinker with computer bits and codes.

"Mr. Stark finally figured it out. And he said he'll still pay for the wedding," Peter says later as they're leaving the lab and pressing the button to go up to the Avengers lounge. He thinks it's better to just rip the band-aid off while he's here. Wade still isn't wearing his mask, and he's getting more jittery the closer they are to the right floor. Peter squeezes his hand.

 

"I should have brought my mask," Wade whines and Peter reaches into his own bag to pull one out. He holds it out to his husband who is looking at him like he's put the freakin' stars in the sky.

 

"What?" asks Peter with a raised eyebrow.

 

"You keep a spare in your bag for me?"

 

"Well, yeah. I know you aren't comfortable without it all the time, so if anything happens I want to be prepared."

 

"God, Pete, I don't deserve you."

Peter's blushing like a mad man when the elevator doors finally open, because he knows that Wade is looking at him like nothing else matters and he wants to take him home and ravish him in every room. He walks down the hall with the scarred man in tow any way. Clint, Thor and the Winter Soldier are all sitting in the couch and Wade throws himself onto the chair with them.

"Honeys, we're home," he sing-songs, stretching over Clint's lap.

 

"Wilson, get off of me."

 

"Lake of Death," crows Thor, "it is good to see you again!"

 

"You too buddy!" And he's off, talking a mile a minute discussing fighting techniques and telling drinking stories and Peter is pretty sure Thor is going to adopt him as a second brother before the end of it all. While they're occupied Peter knows he has the dopiest look on his face, but Clint is making that face like he's trying to ask him something and Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes, Peter remembers belatedly) is giving him the oddest look.

 

"You're Peter, right?" Clint says at the same time Barnes finally says:

 

"You two are together."

 

"Yes and yes," Peter says shrugging before looking around. "Where is everyone?"

 

"You work for Stark. Down in the nerd labs,"Clint specifies, not answering the question and Peter snorts. "What're you doing up here?"

 

"I'm off the clock, wanted to hang out. Where is everyone?" he asks again when no one else has made their presence known.

 

"You wanted to hang out?" Clint says but he sounds on edge. "Wilson, what is this?"

 

"Don't look at me," Wade says staring at Peter dreamily, "I just follow where baby boy leads."

Peter reaches into his bag and throws the first thing he gets a grip on at Wade. The man huffs as the plastic wrapped muffin hits him square in the face. Peter walks over to the ottoman closest to the tv and sits down defeated.

"Do you know when everyone will be back? I can wait." He's not pouting, okay? He's a 27 year old man, he doesn't pout. Wade is in his lap in a minute anyway, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He knows the way they look, with Wade being all tall and broad and muscles while Peter looks more like a gymnast small and lanky but agile. He pokes Wade in the side if only to watch him giggle.

 

"Don't be so upset Petey-Pie. Maybe this is a test! You can practice on these three and then you can work on everyone else whenever they show up."

 

"I guess," says Peter thinking it through.

 

"Practice _what_ on us," Clint asks still on edge, and now he's standing up, ready to pounce. Wade waves him off, turning slightly so he can read his lips.

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. He hasn't made a decision yet."

 

"If you dont tell me what's going on, I don't know if I want him to-"

 

"I'm Spider-Man," Peter says, just to shut them up. Just being unsure is moving him into anxiety territory which makes his senses amp up to 30 and people are just so _loud_ when they're angry.

 

"You're what?" asks Clint stupefied.

 

"I'm Spider-Man," Peter says again. "I was gonna tell everyone together, but I can tell them later, I guess. I kind of just want to go home now. Nap before dinner, ya know? I have a date tonight." Peter smirks.

 

"Oh, Petey, you really know how to make a girl swoon," Wade says feigning a faint still in his lap.

 

"So you're Spider-Man..." Peter nods. "Which means you're married..." Peter nods again. "To Wade?" Clint's forehead is furrowed in thought and Peter hums in agreement.

 

"For 8 years exactly as of today," Peter says and Wade grabs his cheeks, pushing his lips out.

 

"And isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen," Wade insists and Peter pushes him off his lap, but he's blushing and it makes Barnes laugh.

 

"Congratulations on your marital bliss!" Thor says happily and Peter can't help but smile up at him.

 

"Thanks, Thor." Peter shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Happy Thorsday, I guess..." he says more like a question than a celebration, but Thor is beaming all the same.

 

"So," starts Wade, turning to Clint and Barnes, still on the floor but not making any moves to get away from Peter. The younger man nudges him with his foot.

 

"You can get back up here, you know?"

 

"I'm fine, babe, promise." Peter nods at that, but Wade is back to facing the other men. "So," he starts again, "Did you guys ever decide what you were going to do for Valentine's day? If not, you're kinda out of time."

Clint looks between the two of them and smiles softly. He's been on more jobs with Deadpool than he'd like to count, but he's seen bits and pieces of Wade Wilson too. How Wade thinks to ask about his kids when they're walking for hours to set up stealth gear, then goes on for ages about his own daughter. How he seems to be the only one other than Nat to remember that he's not slow on the uptake, he's just partially deaf and makes sure Clint can read his lips even if they're moving faster than the speed of light. How he will jump in front of a bullet or arrow or dagger if it meant saving an innocent life. He think he sees how Peter could love him and then he realizes what Spiderman had been saying before. A family date, just something small to show all of them how much he cares even if he can't be around 24/7.

 

"Yeah, actually. Your little Spider-Hubby gave me a great idea and I hadn't even realized it."

 

"That's my Petey-Pie," Wade praises. "He's a little genius."

 

"C'mon," Peter says after leaning down to kiss the top of Wade's head and standing, "I really do wanna nap before date night." He waves at the men behind them. "I'll be back tomorrow, I guess. Happy Valentine's day." He's shrugging as he reaches into his bag, tugs on his mask, lifts Wade onto his back and slings them out of the nearest open window.

When they get home they're in the bed in seconds. The day isn't even close to being done yet, and they're both emotionally drained. By the time their bodies touch the mattress, they're asleep.

 

-§-

 

The banging on the door is loud and obnoxious and Peter blinks his eyes open to see Wade still half asleep, but aiming a gun at their front door.

"I got it, babe," he says then hisses when Wade is still locked on the door, "put the fucking gun away!"

He tucks the gun back under his pillow and Peter releases a breath before stumbling over to the door in his rumpled work clothes. What he doesn't expect to see when he opens the door is Tony Stark standing there in a tux.

"No," says Peter before Tony can even open his mouth. "Wade and I already have dinner plans. If you want to go out tomorrow be my guest, but not tomight. Pepper doesn't care about your money and she doesn't like being a spectacle, so do like I told you the first time and just have dinner at home. Make pasta. Watch movies. Have sex. Just let me sleep." Tony finally does open his mouth, but he's gaping at Peter like somehow he had forgotten he was a grown man wearing the labcoat; a grown man under the spidey suit.

 

"Alright," he says absently, "Night, Underoos."

 

"G'night, Mr. Stark. Tell Pep I said hi." And he closes the door before padding back into the bedroom and crumbling onto the bed face down.

The next time he wakes up, it's after 9pm and Wade is half pushing, half escorting him into the bathroom.

"You aren't getting out of date night with this ugly mug just by sleeping your life away, pretty boy," he's saying as he pulls him along.

 

"You know I think you're beautiful, Wade. You've got good cheekbones and a strong jaw and really nice teeth and your eyes are really pretty too," Peter rambles, kissing any part of him he can reach. He loves watching the splotchy blush work its way over his skin under his scratches and scars and sores.

 

"God, Pete, I really love you."

 

"I love you too, Red. Now, weren't you getting me undressed?"

 

"No," Wade splutters and Peter loves how even after being together for 10 years, he can make Wade this flustered just by being a little more forward. He knows it's his sleep addled brain, that has him taking off his clothes for his shower then turning back to Wade to pull him into a mind shattering kiss, but the way it leaves his husband surprised and blushing and gasping for air, he can't bring himself to be too bothered.

He makes quick work of his shower, then he's helping his big strong husband fix his collar. He stands slightly on his toes to press their lips together as he does so and before long their dressed for a gala in form fitting suits, not a single mask between the two of them. Then they're off, walking down the block.

When they open the door, holding hands with soft smiles they know that they're both way over dressed to be eating at the Mexican restaurant down on the corner a block from their house, but it's their anniversary dammit! And Valentine's day besides, so everywhere else is booked and overcrowded. And this is the place they had their first date, so they don't care.

Wade had promised not to wear the maskall day and the dress suit kept him just as covered as the Deadpool suit, so the least Peter could do was not force him into some crowded bubble where everyone would stare and make him feel self conscious. Not when he'd just gotten him to start looking in the mirror again since they gotten together. He'd like to think he took pretty good care of his husband, thanks.

They place their orders all smiles and quips, then they just sit in a somewhat comfortable silence until Peter kisses Wade's knuckles and sucks the rest of the tension right from his shoulders. He let's out a breath then a chuckle then he's talking a mile a minute, lack of mask long forgotten. Peter stares at him lovingly. His scars don't look so raw tonight, they look soft and healing instead of blistered.

Their food comes out not much later and when they each bite into one end of a large burrito, the middle sort of plopping back into the plate, Peter isn't sure of the last time he's laughed this hard. He scoops some of the filling up with his finger and holds it out for Wade who gladly leans forward to suck it off, never breaking eye contact. 

"Don't start what you can't finish, Red," says Peter blushing something terribly, but Wade's grin is feral.

 

"Just you wait, I am gonna ride you like a goddamn birthday pony, baby boy."

 

The walk home is much faster.


	7. 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝒹𝒶𝓎

"See you at work, baby," Wade says kissing Peter on the forehead and tugging his mask down. "Love you."

 

"Love you too," Peter mumbles back before pulling the blankets up around him. The next time he wakes up the room is empty and his alarm is blaring in his ear. He throws the sheets in the washer, gets in the shower and gets dressed with enough time to at least grab a granola bar before he's catching the subway to work again.

Much like the day before, someone is in Peter's lab when he arrives. Unlike before, it isn't Tony.

"Wade, I swear to your stuffed unicorn if that is you wearing a dress again-" he stops. "Oh, hi, Ms. Potts."

 

"You can just call me Pepper, Peter, you know that." At Peter's confused nod she smiles. "Tony told me."

 

He deflates. He isn't mad at Tony, he had just thought they were closer than this.

 

"Don't look so down. We're engaged, there isn't much he doesn't tell me anymore."

 

"I just...I wanted to tell everyone at once."

 

"Tell everyone what?" Pepper asks, and now she looks confused.

 

"Wait, what're you here for?" Peter says lookinf for clarification.

 

"Tony told me that the idea for a date night _in_ was yours. He said you told him to make homemade pasta and everything." Peter nodded once she's finished.

 

"You don't like crowds. I remember you told me that when I first started working here. You were the one who got me my own lab because I kept having panic attacks from everyone being in my space and touching my things," he says and it's her turn to nod.

 

"And is it okay that I'm here now?" she's speaking quietly and he laughs a little, but he's nodding again.

 

"Yeah, it's fine now. You're family. I'm used to you and Tony and Wade in my space."

 

"Well that's good to hear." she's smiling at him then she narrows her eyes again. "But what were you saying before? What did you want to tell everyone at once?"

 

Peter balks. _Not Spider-Man. Not Spider-Man. Not Spider-Man._

 

"Oh, about me and Wade. Deadpool, I mean. We're married. We've been married, but the other day Mr. Stark saw him here with flowers and then last night he came over to invite us out for a double date, I think, before I sent you both home. I thought he told you."

She laughs and its a soft tinkle of bells but then she wheezes and Peter can't help but laugh with her. The smile on her face is genuine which relaxes him enough so that his is too.

"No, he did not tell me that bit, but thank you for that." She walks over and ruffles his hair. "I'll leave you to your projects. Congratulations, by the way," she says and it sounds like there's a conspiratorical smile on her face and when Peter looks up there is. because next to her Deadpool is making heart hands against the window. He smiles fondly and thanks her again before walking over and dragging Wade into his lab.

 

-§-

 

When he clocks out of the office of one job and has to put on the suit for the other, he should have really seen it coming. It's the Friday after Valentine's day, of course new villains are going to surface and jewelry store robberies are going to be through the roof.

Spiderman and Deadpool are patroling the streets, stopping robbery after robbery when the ground starts to shake and there's a deafening screech from blocks away. Deadpool screams, then freezes in his tracks and turns glaring white eye holes on Spiderman. Spiderman glances over confused while webbing the last of the robbers to a lamp post. He uses one of their phones to call the police. Once they comfirm they're on their way he turns completely to face his husband, who is standing scarily still.

"You okay over there, Red?"

Deadpool still isn't moving but when Spiderman goes to take a step forward there's a gun aimed in his direction. He holds both of his hands up in surrender, but he's already notified the Avengers. The other man is silent and his usually expressive mask is blank and he doesn't know what to do. When Deadpool cocks the gun, Peter doesn't think he acts. He webs the gun out of his hands then webs them together and before long he has Wade wrapped in a cocoon, but still glaring at him through his mask.

"What is up with you?"

 

"Spider-Man!" calls a voice through his comms. "I'd hate to break up this little domestic squabble, but theres a super villain on Canal street, headed your way. Calling herself Shriek."

 

"Of course she is," Peter says annoyed. "I fought her before, she's supposed to be in rehab. He web-shoots himself onto the top of a lamp post and looks down on the street where this woman, all black hair and a terrifying yellow eye, is screaming. He feels a pang of guilt in his chest for Ben and May and things not working out with MJ, and so many other things he hasn't felt in years and he knows it's coming from her. He shoots a web over her mouth. "Don't tell me they let you out for good behavior," he quips. The faster he gets through with her the faster he can help Wade, because she awakens the saddest, angriest, most bitter parts of a person and Wade has had enough of that to last all his lifetimes.

 

"Weren't you with Deadpool," Iron Man's metalic voice asks through the comms and Peter cringes.

 

"Her yell got to him, she has the power to bring out the worst in people. I need someone to watch him," he says before murmuring: "He's going to be a mess when he gets home. He's been doing better. And fuck her if she thinks she's going to mess that up with her overrated temper tantrum."

 

"Okay, he definitely said fuck that time," Falcon says as he flies over head, Hawkeye in tow, but even his arrows are being taken down by her screams.

 

"We don't have anyone to send over there," says Iron Man. "You may have  to just sit this one out, Underoos."

 

"Definitely not," he says swinging down and kicking Shriek in her somehow web-free face. He webs it again. "You don't have to engage, he could take you guys out easy, I just need someone to watch him, make sure he doesn't stab, maim or kill anyone. You know, keep'em on the straight and narrow."

 

Shriek has managed to cut through the webbing on her mouth again and with a deep inhale she's screeching again. Captain America is tossing his shield at her, but her yells keep repelling it back. Even Black Widow has only managed to tear her shirt to shreds, because whenever she throws a dagger it gets blown back. Their comms are full of static and Peter has to turn on the mufflers in his suit to keep his senses from going into overdrive. When they finally clear up again, his spidey sense is buzzing and someone is yelling at him.

 

"Incoming, Spiderboy!"

Spiderman jumps out the way just as Deadpool lands in an arc across from him, his katanas wielded and preparing for a fight. In the second he takes to process what the fuck is going on, Deadpool strikes.

He misses.

Peter is gaping at him, because that's impossible, Wade doesn't miss. Has never missed. The bigger man is close enough to him now that Peter can see the miniscule furrow in his brow.

 

" _Peter_."

 

And that's what sets him off, because this isn't just a Deadpool thing. His brain reknitting itself, confused after a rough night. No, this is his husband in pain and not being able to stop himself from attacking the only person who works this hard to spend every day with him. This is mind control and Peter knows his husband well enough to know how he feels about being able to make his own decisions.

"I'm going to cave her face in."

Spiderman uses Deadpool as a jumping board and in seconds he has her pinned down and webbed to the asphalt.

When Iron Man lands near him, Shriek is bloody and bruised and webbed from head to toe, but she's alive. He places a hand on Spiderman's shoulder.

"Deadpool is coming around, you should go check on him."

Peter doesn't speak, only nods. He hasn't been this angry since... He can't really remember ever being this angry and he thinks part of it is her fault. Her ability to find anger and sadness and stroke it into flames not even she can fully control. He walks away and finds himself getting closer to his husband, maskless and crying. He runs to him. In seconds, his arms are around him, holding him as tight as he'll allow without breaking his bones. Wade needs the constant pressure, they both do.

"Webs, I'm so sorry. I almost- I could have-" Wade is sobbing now and Peter tightens his hold just a little.

 

"You would never hurt me, Wade. Don't you think I know that. We're fine. I promise. We're okay." He's rubbing his back and keeping up a steady stream of positive whispers, because they are okay. He helps Wade put his mask back on and he cradles him in his arms all the way back to the Avengers tower. No time to check in Upstate when the tower is closer.

 

"You know," says Falcon looking at Spiderman out of the corner of his eyes, where the shorter man is carrying a fully grown 200 pound man in his arms like a baby, "you're kind of terrifying."

Peter chuckles as they ride the elevator up to lay Wade in a spare room.

"Thanks."

 

-§-

 

Peter is laying facedown on the couch in full suit, sans mask when Tony walks in flanked by the other Avengers. He stops them before they can enter the room.

"Underoos," he calls out and Peter groans his awareness. "You're not wearing your mask."

 

"S'in Wade's room," he mumbles into the couch.

 

"You want us to give you time to go get it?" Tony says but there is an amused lilt to his voice.

 

"No."

 

"Then are you gonna sit up and properly introduce yourself?" Tony says lowering his hands and allowing the other Avengers to enter the room and go about their usual business.

 

"No," Peter says again.

 

"Do you want me to introduce you?"

 

"Oh, for fucks-" Peter sits up and looks around at each of the Avengers in turn. "Hi. My name is Peter Parker-Wilson. I'm a scientist at Stark Industries for Technological Research and Development. I have a doctorate in Bio-Chemistry and Engineering. In my free time I'm Spider-Man." He turns back to Tony. "Am I done now, Mom?"

Clint snorts from across the room and it helps to break the silence.

"Nice to finally meet you, Peter," says Captain America, then he looks around. "Didn't you bring Deadpool up here with you? I hope he wasn't bothering you too much."

Peter snorts then stands to stretch.

"No more than usual, I'm afraid."

 

"Sorry about that," Cap says but Peter shakes his head.

 

"He's my husband, _I_ should be the one apologizing to _you_. He's a bit of a flirt. He has all your original comics in a box in our closet." He doesn't notice how most of the room has gone silent in surprise as he chuckles. He stretches again. "I should go check on him."

 

"Holy shit," Sam says when the room is still quiet. "I did not expect that."

 

-§-

 

Peter and Wade are at home, wrapped in each other's arms and Wade can't stop apologizing.

"The day after Valentine's and I almost skewer you! Some husband I am."

 

"You wouldn't have skewered me Wade. I'm stronger than you. I just didn't want to hurt you, you weren't yourself."

 

"You really think you're stronger than me, baby boy?" Wade says off topic.

 

"Oh, I know I am, Red."

 

"Why don't you prove it then, hm?"

 

"Gladly."

Peter is straddling Wade's waist in seconds, his arms pinned above his head and kissing him senseless without another word. Tomorrow is Saturday which means they won't have to get up early to clock in so not even Tony Stark and the hecking Avengers can keep him from making love to his husband for the rest of the night.


End file.
